


Composure Loss

by Okami01



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Barbed Penis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Seteth is trying to get some work done. Jeralt isn't doing much to help. Though Seteth isn't complaining.For Seteth Week Day 2 - Composure
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069898
Kudos: 12





	Composure Loss

For the past forty minutes, Seteth has been filling out paperwork at his desk. It isn't a rare occurrence. Almost the end of the day. He knows it will be over soon. The tireless strokes of quill. The aching in his back and fatigue are easy to ignore.

What's completely distracting is his lover… mate? ...Boyfriend perhaps, that is the more modern term. But Seteth is letting himself get distracted and he won't have that. 

Under his desk is Jeralt. Who's breath is warm against Seteth's leg. 

Expect for no it isn't because Seteth tells himself that it can't. 

He glares.

Jeralt smiles back. " I'm just hiding out here until the day's over. Not like anything else needs to get done around here."

" Some of us are still working, Jeralt."

" Mmm, then I guess you're getting enough work done for the both of us, Seteth."

Seteth gets back to work after a breath sigh and an exasperated hand in his hair. 

Of course, the day cannot continue smoothly like this.

Jeralt moves. Warm breath and the subtle brush of a beard. His hand pushing past Seteth's tunic and pushing up.

" And what are you doing now?"

" You should finish up for the day."

" I'd be able to finish more quickly if you weren't distracting you."

" That's not what I said. But oh, am I distracting you?" He lets his band rest on Seteth's thigh. It's extremely distracting and his under control penis seems to think that this is what his new focus should be on.

" No," Seteth lies. But he can't even feel bad about it. Not when Jeralt seems so certain.

" That's good." 

Seteth resumes his work. 

" You want me to keep going?

"It's fine. I do not mind." Seteth says, aiming for calm and under control. He shouldn't leave his office door open. 

In fact, he should actually just shut it and kiss Jeralt senseless. 

Seteth sighs. He looks down at the work on his desk. There will be more tomorrow and so he'd better finish it today. 

Jeralt doesn't remain idle for long. Seteth feels him carefully unbutton his trousers and place some sort of cotton fabric over top of Seteth's penis. 

His breath hitches. A moan becomes a very thinly veiled cough. 

" Because of the barbs." Jeralt whispers. As if that's a proper explanation. 

Seteth thinks that while struggling not to buck into Jeralt's touch. 

" While that is thoughtful for the both of us… I do not see how that is going to help either of us." 

" I thought you were doing your paperwork."

Seteth's eyes narrow. A student walks by and his attention slips back. Their footsteps, recede. 

Jeralt hums. He moves his hand back and forth then without any real warning, takes the cotton cloaked shaft in his mouth.

Seteth believes that he would be done by now. If not for the firm patting of his thigh, the warmth of Jeralt's mouth. The ever pulsating and leaking of Seteth's penis.

Jeralt is mostly quiet but it does nothing to soothe Seteth's nerves as someone else walks by. Seteth tries not to be a rough lover, but the thought of taking Jeralt by the hair and pulling him back down is appealing. 

Getting this paperwork messy would be a complete and utter waste. And yet, as the bobbing sensation continues he can't help but think what it would be like to drag Jeralt out from under there and to fuck him on the desk. 

He carefully treads one hand through Jerelt's hair. He can write one-handed. 

The look Jeralt gives him from under the table. The flicking of his tongue and the way his lips suck down to the base. 

Seteth's breath hitches, he moans, and the quill snaps 

Seteth's seed spills out into the cotton throw.  
Jeralt hums, actually a muffled laugh.  
"So much for the work then," Jeralt's voice is rough. Hoarse. He pets at Seteth's thigh again. 

" I can write with a broken quill, Jeralt."

And he does. The twenty or so minutes that it would have taken him to finish in the first place. 

Seteth puts his quill on the desk with what he hopes is a stern look under the table.

He buttons his trousers, adjusts his tunic, and stands on shaky legs. 

" Come on," Seteth says as quietly and calmly as he can manage. " We have some work to do in my bed chambers."

Jeralt laughs and comes along.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seteth Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading  
> I realized that I like the idea of Jeralt/ Seteth as a ship and that i can write it
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
